Digimon: Digitize
by Argothia
Summary: Old version, for new version with better writing and continued updates, please see Digimon: Pulse. Thank you.
1. Before the Beginning

**Author's Comments**

_Um, Okay, the first Fanfiction I've allowed other people to view, This is also my longest current Fanfiction at over 27 (on OpenOffice) pages and One and a half Chapters, I decided that uploading a twenty page Chapter would probably be a little much so I split Chapter One up into parts and I'm now gonna upload them as chapters themselves each new 'Chapter' is any where from two to four pages long, later on there might be chapters that will be much longer but I'm just gonna start things off slow and easy._

_Argothia_

_

* * *

_

The alarm clock beside Yasu's bed was blaring at full volume as the fourteen-year-old boy, reached from his bed searching for the the snooze button, instead his hand connected gently with a small head of soft, pale gold hair, Yasu stared at his little brother, "What, Akio?"

"Mom says you gotta get up it's time to get ready for school!"

The ten-year-old grabbed his brother's arm and tugged.

Yasu yawned and nodded, "Alright, alright, I'm up, go downstairs and wait fifteen minutes if I'm not down by then go on without me."

"Your so weird, Big Brother."

"Yeah, yeah, away with you."

Yasu came down stairs five minutes later dressed in his new school uniform and fixing his hair, "'Kay, I'm all ready to go, Akio, you-."

"Now, wait, just one minute, aren't you forgetting something?" said Yasu's Mom, coming out from the kitchen, "What about your breakfast?"

"Mom, you should be resting, I can take care of-."

"Nonsense! I wouldn't miss seeing you and your brother off on your first day at a new school!"

"Mom . . ."

"Now don't you worry about Akio, I'll take him to the bus stop and pick him up when school's over, now I've made breakfast, sit down and eat."

"Aw, Mom, come on I don't have time."

"Breakfast!"

Yasu gave up.

A few minutes later Yasu was all ready for school and giving some last minute instructions to his little brother, "Remember, Mom's not feeling well, so when you get home keep the noise down, and let her rest, I'll fix some dinner when I get home, 'kay?"

"M'kay."

"Alright, the only other thing I have to say is I'll see you when I get home, and don't get into trouble."

Akio nodded and Yasu put a hand on the ten-year-old's head and ruffled the pale blond hair, "That's my little brother, have a good day and make lots of new friends, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

Yasu yelled, "Bye, Mom, have a nice day!" and rushed out the the door heading for school.

Most of the day passed without incident, finally lunch time came and Yasu found himself in the cafeteria relaxing away from the many different crowds of people. He nibbled on a sandwich and stared off into space until he was approached by three of his classmates. Two girls, one a tall blond with blue eyes the other a girl with long black hair and green eyes, and a boy, with blond hair and green eyes.

The black haired girl called, from a few yards away, "Hey, you're the new kid right?"

Yasu looked up a piece of bread still hanging out of one side of his mouth, "Hmm?"

The girl ran up while her companions lagged behind a few paces, "Hi, I'm Hanako Yamada, what'd they call you?"

"Yasu Himura, nice to meet you."

"Heh, likewise, oh, this is Hotaru Shizuka," she motioned towards the other girl, "And this is Yuuki Miyamoto," she motioned towards the boy, "We were wondering if you would mind if we joined you?"

"Huh, er, well, I guess not . . ."

"Cool!" Hanako sat down next to him, "You just moved into the old Matsuoka place, right?"

"Uh, yeah, it was my grandmother's place she left it to my mom."

"Oh, I see, sorry you lost your grandma, but I'm happy to see the old place won't be empty, it would be kinda weird walking past it every morning without something going on inside."

"So, you live on that street?"

"Yep."

The other two sat down next to Yasu and Hanako, and Yuuki chuckled, "Hanako was excited to meet the new person on her street, she's pretty much decided to be your friend."

Yasu smiled, "Is that so? Well, that's that, ain't it? I guess we're friends."

"Better believe it," said Hanako.

Hotaru laughed, then turned to Yasu, "It's nice to meet you, Yasu, welcome to the group, the city, and to this school."

"Thanks, nice to meet you to," Yasu smiled, but his heart wasn't quite so sure, friends? So, quickly? Doubtful, he'd dealt with a similar situation like this before, he'd probably end up alone again in a week or two, but hey, might as well enjoy it while it lasted, right?

After school Hanako walked back to his house with him, and they talked while they walked.

"So," said Hanako, "What's your family like?"

"Uh, well, it's just me, my mom, and Akio, my little brother, but it's nice ya know."

"I guess, as for me, I've got my mom and dad, and that's it for blood relatives, but there's always my friend, Hayato, he's like my older brother because we've known each other since we were little, and to me, he's just always been there, he's a year older then me."

"Sounds nice."

"Mom and Dad are great, Hayato's a jerk!"

"Really?"

"He skipped school again today! When I get home, I'm gonna clobber him."

"You think he'll be at your house?"

"His parents are away they always lock him out when they leave so he crashes at my house."

"Oh."  
". . . You're not really talkative are you?"

"I guess you could say that, . . . I'm just sorta used to walking home alone."

"Oh, I hope I'm not bothering you!" Hanako exclaimed, seeming genuinely concerned.

"N-no, not at all, it's actually kinda nice, I mean, my days after school are always really hectic and walking home in silence just gives me time to think about all the stuff that needs to be done."

"Stuff that needs to be done?"

"Well, today for example, I gotta find something for Akio and me to eat for dinner, my mom will be at work, and she doesn't always wake up in time to make dinner before she leaves, not to mention I don't trust her in the kitchen, she burns everything . . . even milkshakes-."

"Milkshakes?"

"Yep, anyway, after that I have to make sure Akio does his homework and get him to bed at a decent hour then do my homework, then make something for Mom to eat when she get's home, because I Akio and I generally eat sandwiches or something like that (I inherited the strange ability to somehow burn everything I touch in the kitchen) then I have to get to bed myself or I won't wake up in time for school tomorrow."

"Sounds like a lot of trouble . . ."

"It's life that's how it's always been, except when Grandma came to visit then we ate good meals three times a day, she insisted on in it."

"Hm, . . . tell ya what why don't you and Akio come over to my house for dinner, my mom loves to cook, she'd be overjoyed to have visitors, my dad loves to talk to new people, and Hayato . . . do you like video games?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You and Hayato will get along famously!"

"W-well . . ."

"Come on, please!" Hanako's eyes got big.

"Who can say 'no' to that face . . ." Yasu gave in.

When Hanako, Yasu, and Akio entered the first thing that happened was Hanako walked over to the couch, that was placed with it's back to the door facing the TV beside two huge lazy chairs, leaned over the back and looked down for a moment before raising her right hand forming a fist and throwing a quick but obviously effective punch into someone, prompting a loud yelp, then a, "Hanako, what are you doing?"

"Waking up my lazy friend who skipped school, . . . again!"

Hanako walked towards another door saying, "Now, get up we have guests."

"I don't wanna!"

"I don't care what you want, unless, of course, you want me to announce to the world who beat your high score in Pacman in one try?"

"Th-That's blackmail!"

"Better believe it, hat boy."

"I hate you so much right now."

"I ain't here for you to love."

Finally, the subject of Hanako's harassment sat up and looked over the back of the couch, he had purple hair and eyes, his skin was tanned, and he was wearing a gray stripe, black hat, white t-shirt and black shorts, he yawned and waved to Yasu and Akio, "Yo, name's Hayato, nice ta meecha."

"I'm Yasu, likewise, this is my little brother Akio."

"Hi."

Hayato stretched and yawned again, "'Guess you guys are the ones who moved into the old Matsuoka place?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess."

"Hanako always announces her plans for the day before she leaves the house in the morning."

Yasu chuckled, "What have I gotten myself into."

"A friendship you'll never get out of," said Hayato, with a wink, "'Cus, Hana won't let you down if she thinks you're her friend and if you upset her I'll kill you."

There was a meaningful change in tone that made Yasu know the older boy wasn't joking, Yasu just smiled and shrugged, "I have no intention of doing any such thing."

"Good, now, unless I'm greatly mistaken we're having Roast for dinner complimented by tender red potatoes and juicy carrots, you came on a good day!"

"Sounds like it."

"You guys like video games?"

"Yeah!"  
"Great, Hanako has some great multi-player games."

Hayato swung around so that the boys could sit on the couch beside him and grabbed three game controllers off the coffee table handing one to each brother, as they sat beside him, and keeping the last for himself.

The rest of their stay was peaceful.

A week passed and Yasu was finding himself becoming closer and closer to his new friends, Hotaru was weird and crazy, she believed that the computer club was actually part of a cult that worshiped evil alien overlords, but she also liked to laugh and would even laugh at her own craziness sometimes, she and Hanako had met in kindergarten and had been friends ever since.

Yuuki was different he was a prankster, and a clever one at that, he was a straight A student but the only people who knew that were his friends, he had recently started hanging out with the two girls mostly because they were the only two who tolerated his occasional prank.

Hanako. Herself, was a member of the school's girl soccer team, she was cheerful but quick tempered, talkative but a good listener, she'd gotten in a few arguments with Yasu but they had always ended in laughter.

Saturday finally came and Yasu made it a point to sleep in, he did, for about an hour.

Yasu yawned and crawled out of bed, at eight o'clock in the morning, there was no point in staying in bed he would never get back to sleep. He got dressed, went downstairs, made himself some breakfast, and went outside.

He sat down on the porch step and gnawed on a piece of toast while enjoying the silence of the morning. He, momentarily, allowed himself to drift off into a daydream about going off on some great adventure, then suddenly he heard a strange voice, "_Ah, yes, you will do._"

Yasu turned quickly but there was no one there, he shook his head, "Weird, I could of sworn . . . Oh, well."

"Hey, Yasu!"

Yasu looked up and saw Hanako running up to him, "Hanako?"

"Come on, Yuuki got a new video game, he wants us all to come over and play it with him."

"Uh, okay, just let me leave a note for my mother."

"'Kay, but hurry up."

"Don't be so impatient, I'll be back in a minute."

"Minute's to long, make it thirty seconds!"

"We'll see," Yasu laughed.

A few more days passed, Yasu enjoyed his time with his new friends but he couldn't shake the feeling that soon he'd be separated from them.

On Tuesday of the next week the feeling that something big was on it's way pestered Yasu awake in the morning it was raining and the way to school was miserable. At school he found concentration near to impossible, and spent most of the morning staring aimlessly out the window.

When lunchtime finally came he allowed Hanako to drag him to the computer room where Yuuki and Hotaru were and the four ate their lunch in relative silence until Yasu looked over at one of the computers and noticed that the monitor was on and the light from it steadily increasing even though the tower was off, "Hey, this computer . . . is doing something weird."

"Huh?" Hanako looked up, "You're right what's up with this thing?"

Yasu shrugged and reached out to turn the monitor of but as his hand made contact with the hard plastic the screen lit up so brightly the teenagers had to cover their eyes to keep from being blinded. Then just as suddenly the light faded away and left the four to let their eyes adjust and find that laying on the floor in front of each of them were strange devices a red one in front of Yasu, tan in front of Hotaru, dark purple in front of Yuuki, and dark blue in front of Hanako

There was a moment of silence then Yasu bent down and picked up the device before him as Hotaru protested, "Don't touch it! It could be some strange gift to the geeks from the Aliens they worship!" There was a moment of silence then with everyone staring at Hotaru, then she squirmed, uncomfortably, and said, "Sorry, that just slipped out."

"Well, now, that we've settled the issue of Alien Gods," Yasu turned his attention, to the device, and found his eyes drawn to a button on the side, then he heard a beep and nearly dropped it, turning he saw that Yuuki had picked up his device and already pressed the button, "Wow, it's a map!" Yuuki exclaimed, "It's got the whole school, those four little red dots must be us! Cool!"

"_**Not Cool**_," growled Hanako, "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"I thought it was co-."

Suddenly, the computer monitor lit up again, and the light quickly grew brighter till it had engulfed the entire room, and when it faded the four were gone.

* * *

**Author's Comments**

_That's it for this Chapter, on to the next! *cue adventure music and everybody looking at me like I've lost my mind*_

_*Ahem*, To be continued . . ._

_P.S._

_Wanted to say that even though I used Japanese names, these kids aren't necessarily from Japan ._ . .


	2. The Digital World

**Author's Comments**

_I'm gonna warn you, this chapter is a little weird, some of the things the characters do are gonna seem a bit out of character or just totally bizarre, hopefully, it'll be alright though, here's hoping._

_Argothia_

_

* * *

_

Yasu felt like he was floating upside down, he opened his eyes slightly, to total darkness, his first thought was that he'd gone blind but then he realized he could see hand quite clearly when he raised it to his face, it looked like he was in a room with the walls, floor, and ceiling (not that he could tell up from down at the moment) painted black.

He sighed, _What is going on?_

"_Welcome, young one . . ."_

"Huh, who's there?"

"_Yes, you are the one."_

"What'd you mean?"

"_You are it."_

Suddenly, two glowing blue eyes opened right beside Yasu, who was scared stiff.

"_I bestow to you the spirit of the dragon, you and those who will follow you, will be our salvation . . ."_

Then, there was a flash of light and Yasu screwed his eyes shut.

When Yasu opened his eyes again he was staring into the face of a tiny dragon thing. He yelped and sat up knocking the creature off his chest. It squeaked, "Ouch, don't be so jumpy!"

"What, . . . Where, . . . Who, . . . How, . . . Why?"

"Wow, that went through the whole circle, didn't it? You, Humons, I'll never understand you."

"What are you?"

"Me? I'm a digimon, Bebydomon to be exact, and I'm your digital partner!"

"My what?"

"Like a friend sorta, you know the-."

"I know what partner means, and by the way that usually requires a contractual agreement, but, what'd you mean digital?"

"Ooh, that's gonna be difficult to explain, but basically, it runs a little like this, the Digital World, which is where we are now, is a dimension separate from the Real World, everything here is made of bits of digital information from your world, you see?"

"Uh, . . . No, but I'm not going to argue, I just want to get home."

Yasu got up and looked around, he was surrounded on all sides by dense jungle, tall trees with thin trunks, huge ferns, strange flowers, and thick vines grew everywhere. Yasu placed a hand against the tree closest to him, then gaining a good foothold began to climb up.

"What are you doing?" questioned Bebydomon.

"I'm going to climb this tree to the top and get a better look around, see if I can't spot water and shelter."

Bebydomon flapped his little wings and flew up to his partner, with some difficulty, he caught up just as Yasu reached the treetop. Yasu's eyes scanned the area mostly treetops but he could see a cliff wall that was some distance away that had a thin strip of water running down it. "There, that oughta be a good spot!, if I can make it to that waterfall I should be alright . . . Hey what's this? . . . Smells like some sort of meat?"

"Yeah, this is a meat tree!"

"Hmm, interesting," Yasu nibbled on a piece of the meat, "Mmm, tastes good, it's kinda like chicken actually."

Yasu climbed back down with his snack in hand and headed off in the direction of the waterfall.

Yasu trudged through the jungle with Bebydomon at his heels, till he came to the waterfall and found a cave nearby. "Well, look at that, Water and Shelter," said Yasu as he crouched by the river, then stopped and looked back at Bebydomon, "Hey, why are you following me anyway? Don't you have a home?"

"Nope, no home, and I'm following you cause it's not safe around here there are other digimon around who would just love a Humon snack."

"Somehow, looking at you, I'm not intimidated."

"One; ouch, and two; don't judge all digimon by me, there are some very big dangerous creatures out there, I'm just an In-training level digimon, rookies are twice as strong as In-trainings, Champions are even stronger, Ultimates are stronger then them, and Megas are the strongest, . . . supposedly."

"Weird . . ."

"Yeah, it can be hard to understand for those who don't live with it, but either way a big digimon would turn you into mush, no problem, you'd be nothing but squashed digi-pie."

"I see," Yasu leaned back and stared at the sky, "Speaking of pie, I'm starved, is there anything to eat around here?"

"There's fruit from the meat trees."

"Oh, Yeah, we should go gather some of that, I think that's one over there, so I'll head up that way, you head back the way we came a little, we'll agree to meet back here by nightfall, 'kay?"

"Sounds good."

Bebydomon scurried away and Yasu walked downstream to the tree he'd seen, he gathered as much of the stuff as he could carry and went back to the waterfall then wandered about a bit to see if he could find anything else to eat. Eventually he gave up and sat down on the bank. It was then that he found he still had that strange devise it was hooked to the edge of his pocket. He picked it up and stared at it, "Hm, so this is the thing that brought me here, I assume, the others are here as well, . . . Maybe that crazy map can help me find them." He pressed the button on the side . . . nothing happened, "Rats, what's wrong with this thing?"

He placed it back in his pocket with a sigh, "Well, might as well keep it around."

Bebydomon finally came back, just before nightfall, dragging behind him a whole week's worth of food, "Heh, nothing to it, and I didn't have to go far, either."

"That's good, we've got enough food, now, we rest for today at least then we look for my friends."

"Sounds like a Plan."

"Something like that."

The two stock piled the food in the cave, when they finished Yasu sat down in the cave opening, "Well, this'll make a great home base, I'll look for the others in a bit."

He took out the devise again and hit the button, it beeped and the map came up, "Eh! It's working again! . . . but wait, there are seven of those red dots? There were only four of us!"

"Well, obviously, there were more people chosen then just you and your friends."

"Yeah, I guess, but how am I going to find the others!"

"Oh, don't worry we'll find them."

Yasu sighed, and leaned against the wall of the cave, "Well, whatever, we do it's going to have to wait till tomorrow, I need some sleep."

Bebydomon snuggled up against Yasu's side and yawned, "One of us really should stay awake to keep watch . . ."

Yasu was already fast asleep by the time that statement was finished and Bebydomon fell asleep shortly afterwards.

A slitted pair of eyes stared down at the pair asleep in the cave, a long feline body crept a step or two closer and a pink tongue swept across purple colored lips. It could smell the food in the cave and it was hungry. As it crept closer it's footsteps grew lighter then it silently stepped over the two sleeping figures and up to the food piled behind them. Just as it was about to take a bite out of one of the pieces of meat there was a long, low whistle, the feline's ears twitched and it raised it's head. It picked up the piece of food it was about to eat and leaped over the sleepers racing off into the night, without ever disturbing either Human or Digimon.

Meanwhile, miles away Hanako was curled up under a cliff with a small missile like digimon, it was raining heavily. She stared out at the steppe area surrounding her current sanctuary, "Looks like it's not gonna stop raining for a while . . . does it ever stop raining here, Missimon?"

"Eventually . . ."

There was a long moment of silence then Hanako spotted a shadowy figure through the rain, "Hey what's that?"

The young girl leaned out farther to get a better look, "Oh, no, it's-!" Before she could continue the figure collapsed and she ran out into the rain to help, "Hayato!"

She ran to the collapsed person.

Hanako shook the young man a bit, "Oh, Hayato, wake up!"

Hayato stirred a bit and muttered, "H-Hana . . . ko . . .?"

"Come on, you gotta get up, here I'll help you." Hanako helped her friend to his feet and noticed that he was holding a small creature, with a round grayish body, two fluffy ears, and orange slanted eyes, close to his chest with one arm. Without saying a word she helped Hayato to where Missimon was waiting under the cliff. When she got Hayato settled in she took the little digimon from him, "So what's your name?"

The digimon stared suspiciously at her for a moment then responded, "Pagumon, I'm Hayato's digimon partner, who're you?"

"Hanako, I'm an old friend of Hayato's . . . he's like a big brother to me . . ."

"He'll be alright in a few hours," said Missimon, "He's just exhausted."

"Mm," Hanako stared back out into the rain, "We're gonna be stuck here for a while . . . That rain doesn't look like it's gonna let up any time soon . . ."

"Mm, let's get some rest."

"Mm-hmm." Hanako leaned against the rocks behind her, closed her eyes and leaned against Hayato's shoulder, the two Digimon curled up next to the two humans.

Meanwhile, a little, blond haired boy, and a small, orange, snake-like digimon, were huddled together in a small hole as a Monochromon dug, viciously, at the opening, with it's horn. "Come outta there ya brats! I won't forgive you for disturbing my nap!"

The boy cuddled the orange digimon closer, "What're we gonna do, Kyokyomon!"

"Stop crushing me!"

"S-sorry."

"Now, get back behind me and stay still, Akio, I'll soon get rid o' this fella!"

Akio crawled back a little ways, as Kyokyomon faced the entrance and with a yell of, "Metal Straw!" fired an iron needle from his mouth into the Monochromon's face, the attack didn't do much damage but was just enough to make the larger digimon back off for the moment.

"Now what?"said Akio.

"Crawl further back, hurry!"

The two crawled back further and curled up at the very back of the little tunnel behind a corner so they couldn't be seen from the entrance, both digimon and destined cuddled close to one another and prepared themselves for a long night.

Not far away Yuuki had heard the commotion and, with his new partner a small fur gray, black striped fur ball that somewhat resembled a cat's head and tail, was heading in that direction. When they arrived they saw the Monochromon digging at the tunnel and roaring angrily. The two crouched in the undergrowth and Yuuki checked the map on his digivice and whispered, "I thought so, someone else is in that tunnel, we gotta help them, Wanyamon."

Wanyamon curled his tail around himself and said, "What can we do? I'm just an In-training, Monochromon is a Champion level . . . even if I were to digivolve I wouldn't be able to scratch Monochromon's armor."

"We'll think of some . . . thing . . ."

Yuuki felt a heavy breath through his hair, he turned slowly, and locked eyes with a Lion like digimon with a fiery mane. Yuuki swallowed the fear that threatened to choke him and said, "Uh, m-may I help you?"

"No," replied the huge, lion digimon, "but I believe I can help you, come, human, stand by me."

Yuuki stood up and followed as the lion digimon made his way towards Monochromon. Then in the next minute the tremendous, powerful voice of Firamon spoke up, "Monochromon! What have I said about chasing innocent creatures!"

Monochromon spun around to face the lion type digimon, "This has nothin' ta do with you, Firamon!"

"This is my territory, Monochromon, thus it has everything to do with me, if you chase children in my lands, then I shall have to take action, or do you want to harm a Digidestined?"

"A-wha-?"

Firamon wrapped one of his massive paws around Yuuki's back and pushed him, gently, forward, "A Digidestined, children from another world, who come to save our world from evil, they and their partners are very important, if one of them is lost they are nearly useless, if you harm even one of them then I shall have to declare you an enemy to digimon everywhere."

Monochromon needed no more prompting, he backed away slowly. Yuuki went to the entrance of the tunnel, "Hey, in there! It's alright you can come out now."

Akio and Kyokyomon crawled to the mouth of the cave and peeked out, "Hi," said Akio, "I'm Akio Himura and this is Kyokyomon, who're you?"

"My name is Yuuki Miyamoto, this is Wanyamon, Firamon, and I'm sure you've met Monochromon, . . . hey, you wouldn't happen to be related to Yasu Himura would you?"

"You know my brother!"

"Brother, eh? Yeah, I know him, well sorta, but when . . . whatever happened happened, we all got separated, Yasu, me, and the girls . . . Brrr, bit cold out here, Firamon, sir, is there any place warm we can stay the night?"

"Of course, both of you and your partners may spend the night at my home, it's not much but it is warm and comfortable."

"That's all we need, uh-oh, Akio's fallen asleep, I guess I'll have to carry him."

Yuuki started to bend down but found himself tired as well, then Firamon stepped up lifted Akio up and set him on Monochromon's back, Monochromon wasn't quite happy about it but accepted it without opening his mouth. Then Firamon lifted Yuuki and set the boy on his own broad orange back. Yuuki didn't have the energy to protest and laid his head in Firamon's mane and snuggled Wanyamon when he jumped up next to his destined.

* * *

**Author's Comments**

_Aww, isn't that adorable? _

_Real quick I'd like to say that, yes, even though Yuuki and Yasu have known each other for quite a while now, Yuuki and Akio have never met or really even heard of each other, Yasu may have mentioned to Yuuki that he had a brother but that's about it._

_Anyway, To be continued . . ._


	3. Explaination

**Author's Comments**

_. . . Not much to say . . ._

_Argothia_

_

* * *

_

Yasu woke up at dawn, and was, initially, confused that he wasn't in his own bed, then remembered the previous day, he looked down at Bebydomon and placed a hand on the little digimon's side. There was a long moment of silence then Yasu shook Bebydomon gently to wake him. The little digimon yawned and looked up at Yasu, "Is it morning already? Oh, wait, I fell asleep!"

"Don't worry about it, we weren't hurt or anything and it doesn't look like anything came near us."

"True, still . . ."

"Come on, we should eat breakfast then see if we can't find my friends."

"Right, I'm starved!"

The two set about eating their breakfast, and discussing where to start, Yasu turned on the Digivice's map, "Okay, the closest person is a few miles from here, . . . okay, this is weird, the dots aren't red anymore there each a different color, one's blue, one's silver, purple, orange, black, tan, and a red arrow, which I'm assuming is where we are . . . is this supposed to make it easier to find my friends?"

"Maybe, nobody knows everything about the Digivices . . ."

"So that's what this thing is! Now I know what to say when I get home, 'It's the Digivice's fault!"

"Nice to see you're enjoying your stay. . . "

"I am, sorta, but my Mom is probably worried about me."

"Mom?"

"You don't know what a mom is?"

"Nope."

"A mom is . . . is . . . Wow, didn't know it was this difficult to describe a mom . . . well, she's the person who looks after me and, well, my mom always says 'A child is a mixture of the parents, so a mom is a part of the child'."

"What's a parent?"

"It's . . . nevermind, this is making my head hurt, anyway, do you think we could get to that nearest person without getting lost?"

"Certainly! I have a wonderful sense of smell, I could easily lead us back."

"Okay, then we'll set out in a few minutes."

A few miles away Hanako was just waking up, she was lying on the ground and Hayato was gone. Sitting up hurriedly she spotted her friend standing outside the shelter in, what was now, a light drizzle, surveying the landscape with Pagumon at his feet. Hanako yawned and caught Hayato's attention, "Oh, hey, you're awake."

"Good Morning, anything interesting out there?"

"Nah, just flat lands far as the eye can see in three directions, I climbed up the cliff a while ago and saw a forest of to the east but it's quite a distance away."

"Hmm," Hanako took out her digivice and hit the button on the side, "I think, that at least one of the others is out in that direction," she pointed to the west, "another to the east, probably in that forest you saw, two are south of here and there's another out to the northeast quite aways, the closest one to us is the one to the East, we should probably head in that direction."

Hayato looked at her digivice, "A map, eh, huh, we'll have to keep track of which colors mean which, in case we get separated."

"Yeah, hey, you're acting awful weird, you aren't usually this smart."

"_Thanks_," said Hayato, with slight indignation.

"Sorry . . . , anyway, come on, Missimon, Pagumon, we should get moving, this cliff won't stay safe for long with all this rain, and we should, probably, go find some food."

The two teenagers and their digimon got ready to leave then Hayato said, "Which way?"

" . . . East, if there's a forest out that direction it should be the best place to find some food and if it's close enough that you can actually see it then it shouldn't take us more then a day to get there."

The four set out with Missimon lamenting the idea that he might rust.

Meanwhile, Yuuki stirred and slowly opened his eyes and blinked in confusion as he stared into the large yellow eyes of a Botamon, he sat up and looked around realizing that he, Akio, Wanyamon, and Kyokyomon, were seated in the center of a sea of those same yellow eyes, and little black throw pillow bodies. He looked around a little unnerved by the fact that they were staring directly at him and Akio as if they had never taken their eyes off them. Finally he worked up enough courage to say, "Um, Hi . . .?"

"Ooo!"

"Yeah, okay, this is sorta freaking me out . . ."

Wanyamon chuckled, "Don't worry, their just Botamon, they couldn't really hurt you if they wanted to and believe me they don't want to, they're Fresh Level, like babies, all they're interested in is finding out what you are and if you'll play with them."

"PLAY!" echoed the Botamon.

"Joy . . ."

Yuuki got up carefully dislodging several Botamon from his arms. Akio woke up then and yelped as another Botamon was staring him in the face as well, Yuuki quickly explained the situation and ambled over to the entrance of the cave, there he stood half in, half out of the drizzle falling from the gray sky.

He stared upwards at the sky for a long moment then, "We'll have to stay here today, this storm's just moving in . . . It's going to get nasty out there soon."

"Aw," said Akio, "But what about, Brother?"

"He'll be alright," Yuuki sat down against the wall, and sighed, "We'll have to wait."

Akio settled down next to Yuuki and the two digimon curled up next to them.

Hanako swung up into the lowest branches of a tree and stared around at the huge forest that surrounded the small group, "Finally, maybe we can find some food and water, now!"

Hayato looked up at her, "Yeah, frankly, I'm starved!"

"Come o-." Hanako was cut off by a rustling in the bushes, they remained silent until out of the bush stepped, Yasu and Bebydomon, Hanako jumped down out of the tree, "Yasu!"

"Hanako?" Yasu said in delight, "Hey, you're okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" laughed Hanako.

Yasu sat down on the ground and said, with a wave at his new partner, " No reason, by the way, this is Bebydomon, I sort of met him yesterday."

"Yeah, this is Missimon and Pagumon."

"Hiya."

Pagumon hid behind Hayato's leg but Missimon said a cheery, "Hello!"

"I'm beginning to see a pattern in the names here," Yasu sat back against a tree, "So, anyway, we found each other and now we know that it wasn't just us four that got pulled into this new world, . . . not that that wasn't obvious from the map . . ."

"Hey," said Hanako, "Speaking of the map, we should probably make sure we know what each of our colors is."

"Oh, right," Yasu pulled out his digivice, then noticed that while his digivice was red Hanako's was blue and Hayato's was orange, "Hey, our digivices are the same color as the marks on the map!"

"Yeah, you're right!"

"Okay, think what color were Yuuki and Hotaru's digivices!"

"Um . . . Yuuki's was purple . . . I think."

"And Hotaru's was tan!" finished Yasu.

"Mm-hmm, so, Hotaru is that one out to the west of us, and Yuuki is south of us, with someone else, hmm, I saw another storm moving in from that direction, I hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he's fine, come on we'll go get Hotaru and then head south and get Yuuki, then try to think of a way to get home."

"Right, sounds like a plan."

"Come on, we'll go back to the cave, and have breakfast."

After breakfast the group made their way out into the the plains carrying what food they could.

Meanwhile, Yuuki had discovered the same thing as the others about the digivices, "Alright, check this out, Akio, we can find the others now!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, see, if I remember right, Yasu had a red one of these things, and, see, this mark is red so that's probably Yasu."

"You mean that's where my brother is?"

"Yeah I think so . . ."

"But that's so far away!"

"Hey, don't worry, we'll find him, right Wanyamon?"

"Right!"

Suddenly, Firamon leaped in through the cave entrance and shook the rain from his fur, "Mm, Good afternoon, children, did you sleep well?"

"Er, yes, yes, we did," responded Yuuki, "Uh, Firamon, I have some questions, I wanted to ask."

"Of course, ask me anything, that is what, Gennai sent me for."

"Gennai?"

"He is not an easy one to explain, let us simply say, he is a very strange person, he is the only one who knows who summons the digidestined."

"Oh, okay, um, I guess that brings me to my next question, How'd we get here and How do we get back?"

"The answer to both questions is simply 'The Digivice' that device there in your hand."

"This thing?" Yuuki looked down at it incredulously, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, okay, so, why are we here?"

"I don't know everything about it but I do know that, every time the digital world is in terrible danger, children from your world, are always summoned to defend our world, because it is impossible for a digimon without a digidestined to digivolve quickly, a digimon with a digidestined can digivolve from rookie to champion and back almost instantaneously, you were summoned here to help us defeat a particular enemy, the Diseased Digimon, you see, every digimon has an attribute, mainly, Virus, Data, or Vaccine, another more rare is the Variable Digimon, but recently we have discovered a new attribute, 'Diseased', they are fast and strong, and are extremely effective against beast type digimon like myself, a digimon who is bitten by one of the Diseased digimon becomes one when they digivolve. They never speak at times they seem to be just beasts, a few have even devoured the bodies of their victims . . . but they are cunning and we must be on guard constantly, or risk an attack, . . ." then Firamon trailed off and turned back towards the entrance his ears straining to hear some sound imperceivable to the children and the other digimon, suddenly he hissed, "We are out of time they are coming, Miyamoto, please take Himura, and all these young digimon and follow the cave don't turn back whatever happens, hurry!"

"But what's-?"

"Just go!"

Akio and Yuuki quickly gathered the Botamon up and headed into the dark tunnel.

**

* * *

Author's Comments**

_Ah, Botamon, they're probably my favorite part of this chapter._

_To be continued . . ._


	4. Withered Ground

**Author's Comments**

_And so . . ._

_Argothia_

_

* * *

_

The next two days passed without incident for Yasu and his group, and finally they reached their first destination, a rocky desert area with some high cliffs and long stretches of barren land. Here they met up with Hotaru, who was overjoyed to see them, so happy in fact that she clung to Hanako and cried.

Yasu chuckled, "See, I thought, it would be best to look for her first, you've probably, been screaming 'Aliens' this whole time haven't you?"

"NO!" Hotaru barked then paused, " . . . Well, maybe a little."

Her digimon, Kapurimon a small, white and purple, armored ball of fur with a striped tail, piped up irritably, "Every two minutes for the first half hour 'Alien' this and 'Alien' that! It about drove me nuts, what's an alien anyways?"

"Something that not supposed to be where it is," responded Hayato, "I guess, in this situation we're the aliens."

"Good point," said Yasu, "Now how do we get back to the Mothership, eh?"

"Like I would know."

"Enough," said Hanako, peeling Hotaru off her shirt, "It's getting dark we should set up camp and get some rest, tomorrow we head south and meet up with Yuuki."

"'Sounds good," said Yasu, sitting down on the ground, "There doesn't appear to be any real shelter around here so I guess were sleeping under the stars tonight, let's bust out the food have dinner and sleep till dawn, all in in favor say 'Aye'!"

There was a chorus of Ayes from everyone else and they got out the the food.

The night wore on and the teens settled down to sleep, but Yasu found that he could not sleep no matter how hard he tried, he would always end up laying on his back staring at the stars, he sighed and got up after about two hours of tossing and turning, and went walking followed silently by Bebydomon. Yasu walked for a long time until he found himself at the top of a high cliff that overlooked a long stretch of dead land.

Looking around from this position he could tell this place had not always been so dead, the trees and grass abruptly ended leaving nothing but withering twigs, dust, and ashes. Yasu sat down and let his legs dangle off the edge of the cliff, he turned slightly to look at Bebydomon and asked, "What happened here, why is everything so dead?"

Bebydomon looked around and sighed, "Most likely it's the work of the Diseased Digimon, ya see for a long time there have been digimon that have been I guess you could call it going feral, they've been loosing their minds and attacking their old friends and enemies alike a lot of them have a strange power called Wither, and it's the same no matter what type of digimon it is it dries up anything they touch."

"That's terrifying."

"Yeah, what's even scarier is for about six years now a strange human has been showing up every few weeks and wreaking havoc, he rides a thing called a motorcycle and has a Nekomon as his partner, they already took out a few digimon villages, that's where all the Fresh Level Digimon stay, we call him A-O-D, or the Agent of Darkness, his Nekomon can already digivolve to Champion Level."

"Digivolve, eh? What is that anyway?"

"Hrm, well, I already told you about the different levels, but basically when a digimon digivolves we change shape and become stronger, oh, and our names change."

"Um, okay, I still don't really get it."

"Well, I guess, you just have to see it."

"Yeah, . . . so what's this Nekomon like when he digivolves?"

"He's a terror he can destroy anything that gets in his way, but don't get me wrong, his partner has his own claim to the title of 'monster', I don't know how but he's strong enough to take on digimon all by himself, and he will, he beat a Garurumon a few weeks ago, of course he has a sword, but whatever his weapon he's deadly."

"Sounds like a real terror."

"Mm."

Yasu got up, "Let's head back, I'm getting kinda tired."

"Right."

The two headed back towards camp,but before they could reach camp a strange dizziness overcame Yasu, his vision went dark and he collapsed.

_Yasu suddenly felt incredibly cold, sad, afraid, and in pain, it was as if suddenly he had become someone else for a moment, then just as suddenly the feeling disappeared, and he found himself standing on a beach with gray sand and black water, in front of him was a boy about his own age with neck-length black hair that effectively hid his face. Then the boy spoke so quietly he could barely be heard, "I found you," he looked at Yasu, but his black hair hid his eyes, he smiled, "Pulse."_

"Yasu, hey, Yasu," Hayato shook the boy, gently, and Yasu stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

Yasu sat up and glanced around it was still dark and Hayato was knelt down next to him looking relieved, "Geesh, you really gave us a scare there, kid."

"What happened?"

Bebydomon piped up, "You just collapsed and fell unconscious, I was so scared, I couldn't wake you so I flew to camp and got Hayato."

"That's the long and short of it," said Hayato, "What happened to you, kid? You alright?"

"Mm, I'm fine, I just . . . I don't know, maybe I was overtired or . . . something, I had a weird dream, too."

"Let's get back to camp," Hayato got to his feet.

Yasu started to get up but then a sharp pain shot through his legs and back making him fall back to the ground, Hayato looked down, "You okay?"

"Er, uh, yeah, my legs just won't cooperate properly."

Hayato frowned slightly then reached down and helped Yasu to his feet, "Can you walk?"

Yasu took a step and though pain shot up his spine once more he managed to stay on his feet and hide any reaction to the pain, "Uh, yeah, I'll be fine."

Yasu still could still feel a dull ache in his back when he and Hayato got back to camp, but the odd pain had mostly disappeared, the young boy immediately went to his make-shift bed and fell asleep.

Hayato on the other hand sat staring up at the night sky and keeping an eye on the others, he would get no more sleep that night.

**

* * *

Author's Comments**

_Hayato's easily one of my favorite characters in this story, . . . probably because his a bit like me . . . that's a tiny bit disturbing . . . Anyway, finally something interesting happens! And we get a little more information on the situation, until next time!_

_To be continued . . ._


	5. Protector

**Author's Comments**

. . ._ proceed . . ._

_Argothia_

_

* * *

_

Yuuki stirred and yawned, opening his eyes he grimaced, those same dark tunnels, it had been the same scene for the past . . . he didn't know how many days. He stretched and sat up looking around, Wanyamon was sitting on top of a rock watching the Botamon, to make sure none of them wandered off. Yuuki, got up and walked over, "They all here?"

"All seventeen."

"Good," the teenager turned to Akio and Kyokyomon and gently woke them, "Come on, guys, time to get moving we can't stay here any longer or those things will catch up again."

Akio and Kyokyomon helped round up the Botamon and the group continued on it long trek towards the exit of the cave.

The next few hours were almost, completely, silent, save for the occasional splash of water droplets striking the floor or a puddle somewhere off to to either side of the path deeper in the darkness. The silence, Yuuki had learned, was entirely necessary, not only did it keep them from being detected by the strange digimon that Wanyamon had called Diseased DemiDevimon, but also it helped the group to hear a danger coming long before it actually arrived.

Yuuki and Wanyamon took up the rear guard position while Akio and Kyokyomon led the way, this system worked well, because DemiDevimon only seemed to attack from behind, Yuuki couldn't help feeling that it was a cowardly act. _We're just a group of children and small Botamon, and they don't have the guts to attack us face on? _He bit his lip, angrily.

Suddenly, Akio gave a small cry, and a moment later the whole group stopped. Yuuki moved to the front where Akio and Kyokyomon were staring hopelessly at a rock wall, that seemed immobile. Akio turned as Yuuki walked up, the younger boy looked scared and desperate, Yuuki put a hand on the boy's head and said, "D-don't worry, I'm sure there's a way through, I mean, Firamon wouldn't have sent us this way if there was no way out, right?"

"I-I guess."

"We just have to think, . . . maybe there's a secret way out or something."

Then Wanyamon, who'd stayed at the back of the group, yelled, "Yuuki, there's a light coming this way, and it's huge!"

Yuuki turned and saw indeed the passage behind them was being lit up by some strange black light, "Wha-what's going on?"

"I-I . . . oh no, you guys, it's a Flarerizamon, and it's Diseased! We have to hurry if any of us are hit by that thing we'll be Digimince-meat!"

"But no pressure, eh?" Yuuki looked around, "Rr, oh, forget it, Wanyamon, Kyokyomon, Botamon, attack the wall give it everything you've got!"

Yuuki and Akio got out of the way and the digimon put all there strength into an attack on the wall, but it proved fruitless, Yuuki bit his bottom lip so hard it bled and looked back down the passage, the fiery lizard digimon was closing in on them, the teenager shook his head, "You guys, get back against the wall, stay behind me!"

Yuuki ran out to stand in the diseased digimon's path. The Botamon all crowded up against the wall frightened and confused, but Akio and Kyokyomon stayed where they were, and Wanyamon rushed out towards Yuuki and the digimon yelling, "No, Yuuki, you'll be killed!"

Flarerizamon roared and went to strike Yuuki, the boy closed his eyes and prepared for the worst but just then he heard Wanyamon's voice say, "Wanyamon digivolve to Gaomon!"

He opened his eyes just in time to see a small, blue, bipedal dog leaped towards Flarerizamon and strike it in the face yelling, "Gao Rush!" the dog struck the champion digimon repeatedly in the face and chest so fast the digimon had no time to react. Finally, the larger digimon was thrown back and the blue dog turned to the wall behind the Botamon, shouted, "Clear the way!" the Botamon scattered and the blue dog leaped into the air and spun, "Rolling Upper!"

The attack blasted a hole in the wall just large enough for them to squeeze through, sunlight poured through none of the group paused even though their eyes had not adjusted to the light they rushed out through the hole.

Outside they found themselves surrounded by grassy hills and tall mountains. The wind stirred the leaves of a few surrounding trees, and the evening sunlight filtered down through the branches.

The whole scene was heaven to the two children and the digimon, but Yuuki soon gathered his wits and turned to the blue dog, "Oh, yeah, who-?" He paused, "Wait a sec, Wanyamon?"

The blue dog turned slightly, "That's right, but actually, I digivolved so I'm Gaomon now."

"Gaomon?"

"Mm, our names and appearance change when we digivolve."

"Er, if you say so."

"We should get moving, Flarizamon will be after us soon."

"Right, everybody, let's get outta here!"

"Right!" responded Akio and Kyokyomon.

"But where do we go?" questioned Gaomon.

"Um, well," Yuuki took out his digivice and hit the button on it bringing up the map, "Hm, looks like Yasu and the others are headed our way, so we should head their way and meet them halfway."

"Sounds good let's go."

"Yay!" said Akio, "we're going to see my brother!"

"Yeah, let's get everybody moving."

The group gathered once more and headed north.

**

* * *

Author's Comments**

_My original intention was to have Yasu's digimon digivolve first but then this situation happened to crose my mind and I couldn't resist. So, go get 'em, Gaomon!_

_To be continued . . ._


	6. Leader

**Author's Comments**

_Chapter Six, in which . . . stuff happens._

_Argothia_

_

* * *

_

Yasu, Hayato, and the girls had been journeying south for some time, and had come to a tall mountain, climbing it had proved difficult, especially on Hotaru who did not have a lot of stamina.

Yasu climbed to the top of a tall rock while the others were resting and looked around, "Yikes, it's still a long way to the top."

"And just think, then we have to go down the other side," grumbled Hotaru.

"Hey, come on now, no need to complain, going down is the fun part!"

"Joy . . ."

"Come on, cheer up, Hotaru."

"Don't wanna."

"Suit yourself."

"How can you be so cheerful?"

"What?"

"We're goodness only knows how many miles away from home, we're eating meat that grows on trees, and climbing mountains and you're treating it all like it's some grand adventure!"

"Hm, maybe I do? I haven't really been paying attention."

"You 'haven't been paying attention'? What is that supposed to mean!"

"Er, don't get mad, I . . . I don't know how to put it, I just don't get upset easy, and even if it doesn't look it I want to get home just as bad as you do, I mean, . . . my mom, . . . and Akio, they must be worried sick, . . . but, sitting around doing nothing isn't going to get us home any faster, I'm giving Bebydomon the benefit of the the doubt and saying we are in another world and if that's the case then, nobody from Earth is gonna come find us, we'll just have to make our own way out, . . ."

Hotaru stared up at Yasu quietly, until the boy jumped back down from the rock and held out his hand to her, "Look, Hotaru, I'll make you a promise, no matter what, I'll get you home."

". . . you promise, no matter what?"

"I promise, one hundred percent, but I'm gonna need you and Kapurimon behind me all the way, okay, that means you gotta be strong, and I promise I won't let anything bad happen to any of you guys, and I will find a way to get us back to our own world."

Hotaru nodded, "I-I believe you, Yasu, and I'll do my best."

"Thanks, Hotaru."

The group rallied their strength and continued the journey to the peak.

"Hey," Bebydomon whispered to Yasu.

"Hm."

"You're pretty good at that you know."

"Er, thanks, I guess."

By evening they had come to the top of the mountain and Yasu, Hanako, and the digimon ran on ahead of Hotaru and Hayato, to survey the scenery.

"Wow!" exclaimed Yasu as he looked around, "It's an island!"

"Yeah," said Bebydomon, "This is File Island."

"File Island?"

"Mm, across the ocean, over that way is Server Continent, and there are a few other continents but I've never been to them."

"You've been to this Server Continent then?"

"Well, . . . no, but there are loads of stories about it."

"Whatever, we'll start down when Hotaru and Hayato get here."

"Right."

"Hold on you two," said Hanako, "we need to find a place to spend the night and find some food and water, it's getting dark."

"Man, she's right," murmured Yasu, "Right, come on, Bebydomon we'll go find some food and shelter."

"Right behind you!"

The two ran off to take care of their tasks just as Hotaru and Hayato caught up.

A little while later Yasu and Bebydomon came back and led the others to a cave with a good stock of food, and the group settled in for the night after deciding who would keep watch at which times.

Yasu and Bebydomon had the first watch so they sat at the entrance to the cave keeping their eyes on the surrounding forest. Yasu thoughts though were distant, he couldn't help thinking about the dream he had had a few days ago after they had found Hotaru. What, if anything, was 'Pulse'? That feeling, that place, . . . the fear was just so real, the pain too. The more he thought about it, the more he tried to convince himself that it was just a dream the more he felt that it wasn't.

"It wasn't a dream, Yasu," murmured Bebydomon.

"What? How'd you know what I was . . .?"

Bebydomon looked up at him, "Every time you think about home you look really sad, whenever you think about what to do next you look serious, whenever you think about the dream you look desperate and confused."

"You can really tell what I'm thinking through my expressions?"

"Mm, you're pretty easy to read, the digimon who raised me taught me how to read people's expressions."

"So, I'm easy to read, huh?" Yasu looked away, " . . . hm."

"Well, actually, you're tougher to read then say . . . Hotaru, you know what she's thinking twenty-four seven, but you and Hayato are less open, I can only tell what you're thinking under certain circumstances, but back to your, . . . vision."

"Yeah, why'd you say it wasn't a dream?"

"Because it wasn't, I can't exactly explain it but I sorta felt the same feelings you did, that doesn't happen when you're just dreaming."

"How do you know that you were feeling the same stuff?"

"Because even though you didn't make a sound I heard you scream."

"Heard me scream . . ."

"Yeah, I always know when you're in trouble or scared, because we're partners," Bebydomon yawned and snuggled up next to his partner. A few moments later a quiet snore signified that the little digimon was asleep.

Yasu smiled, _Partners, eh, it feels kinda nice_, "Sleep tight, Partner."

Yasu tried to stay awake but ended up dozing off as the night wore on.

Suddenly, Yasu was awakened by the sound of a nearby tree being knocked to the ground and huge, red and blue striped dinosaur with a long black shaggy mane that had red feathers tangled in it stepped out from the forest with a roar.

"Wha-!" exclaimed Yasu leaping to his feet.

Bebydomon jumped into action and fired an attack, "Hot Gas!"

"Bebydomon, what is that thing?"

"Allomon, it's Diseased, we have to get out of here!"

"What's going on," exclaimed Hayato, and Hanako, Hotaru just stood in shock, to terrified to speak.

"It doesn't matter just run," yelled Yasu, he ran towards the edge of the forest with Bebydomon and was quickly overtaken by Hayato and Hanako, then he realized that Hotaru wasn't following. Yasu stopped and turned, Hotaru was frozen with fear, she hadn't moved even though Kapurimon begged her to. Allomon turned to her and stepped forward.

Hotaru threw her arms up in front of her face and screamed, then suddenly Yasu jumped in front of her and faced the Allomon, "Hotaru, run!"

"Y-Yasu?"

"I told you, I'll get you home no matter what, if this is what it takes, I'll do it."

Suddenly, Bebydomon began to glow, "Bebydomon digivolve to . . ." the light faded and Bebydomon's form had changed to that of a small blue dinosaur with two tiny red wings, "Dracomon!"

Allomon turned, slightly, and snarled at the newly digivolved Dracomon.

Yasu stared, "D-Dracomon?"

"Baby Breath!" Dracomon reared his head back and fired a ball of hot gas at Allomon causing the champion digimon to stumble, "Yasu, Hotaru, Kapurimon, hurry, this way!"

The three ran to Dracomon then they all ran to the forest and ducked down under a cliff until Allomon had left.

When Allomon had finally gone, Yasu breathed a sigh of relief, "Wow, that was a close one."

"Yeah," said Dracomon.

"But, Be-, I mean, Dracomon, you saved us, thanks."

Dracomon looked embarrassed and murmured, "D-don't mention, after all, that's what partners are for right?"

Yasu nodded, "Right," Yasu extended his hand to the Rookie digimon, "Partners?"

"Partners!" Dracomon took Yasu's hand, "Right, let's go find your friend!"

"Right!" everyone responded.

* * *

**Author's Comments**

_Yep._

_To be continued . . ._


	7. AOD

A few hours later, near dawn, a mile from the mountain, Yuuki was keeping watch on the Botamon, Akio, and Kyokyomon with Gaomon.

"Man, it's cold," murmured the teenager.

"Mm," responded Gaomon, "But it's nice to not have to whisper."

"Yeah, I guess."

Yuuki stretched, "Anyway, we should probably, wake Akio and the others so we can get moving," he got up, walked over to Akio and shook him gently, "Akio, come on, kiddo, we're almost there, just a few more hours and we'll meet up with your brother."

Akio got up with a yawn, and his stomach growled, "I'm really hungry."

"I know, kiddo, me, too, sorry, we haven't had much time to sit and have proper meal, huh, and I'm the worst cook to ever live, sorry."

"It's not your fault, my mom can't really cook either."

"Yeah, Yasu talks about she burns all the time, my parents don't have much time to cook so my oldest brother usually does all the cooking, come on, when we meet up with the others, I'm sure they'll have found something, after all, Hanako always finds the best stuff to eat."

"Mm."

They rounded up the Botamon and set out once more.

Three hours later they had made it to the edge of the forest, Akio sat down on the ground and sighed, "How much longer, Yuuki?"

"Not much longer now, kiddo, let's keep moving."

"Mm," Akio yawned.

Yuuki looked down at him, "You want me to carry you, you look really tired."

"N-no, I gotta be strong so my brother will be proud."

Suddenly, Yasu's voice came from the forest, "Oi, Yuuki! Yuuki!"

Akio scrambled to his feet, "That's my brother's voice!"

"Yeah, you're right," Yuuki turned towards the sound, "Oi, Yasu!"

"Alright! Stay put Hayato and I are on our way!"

"Hayato," Yuuki murmured, "How'd Hayato get here?"

"Yay!" said Akio, "Yasu's coming, Kyokyomon."

Kyokyomon looked confused, "I have no idea what this means but you're happy right?"

"Mm."

"Then I'm happy, too," Kyokyomon smiled.

"Digimon are so weird," murmured Yuuki.

"We are not," responded Gaomon.

"Let's be honest, Gaomon," said Kyokyomon, we're pretty odd."

". . . but, there's no reason to point it out . . ."

Akio and Yuuki laughed.

A few minutes later Hayato, Yasu, and their digimon walked out of the woods, Akio immediately tackled his brother, "Yasu!"

"Eh! Akio? What-? How'd-?"

"I missed you!"

"I missed you, too," said Yasu, hugging his little brother, "but how'd you even get here?"

". . . I don't know . . . b-but when I woke up I met Kyokyomon, then we ran into a big dinosaur digimon that looked just like a tricerotops, but we mad him mad so he chased us and we hid in a tunnel but he found us and tried to dig us out, but then Firamon and Yuuki came and it turned out that the dinosaur wasn't a bad digimon . . . and then . . . and then . . ."

Akio's stomach growled, "And then I got hungry . . ."

Yasu laughed, "Well . . . hm," Yasu looked down at a Botamon that was staring up at him with large yellow eyes, he looked around at all the other Botamon and murmured, "Okay, why are they all staring at me and what are they?"

"Botamon," said Yuuki, "Firamon asked us to take care of them, Wany- . . . I mean Gaomon, told me that their Fresh level digimon."

"Gaomon?"

"That would be me," said the blue dog, "It would probably be best if all the digimon introduced themselves, am I right?"

"I guess."

"Very well," said Dracomon, "I'm Dracomon."

"I'm Kyokyomon," said the small, orange, snake digimon, shyly.

"As has been previously mentioned," said Gaomon, "I'm Gaomon."

"I-I'm Pagumon," said Pagumon hiding behind Hayato's leg, "I-It's v-very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," said Akio.

Yasu nodded to Gaomon and Kyokyomon, "Nice to meet you both, thanks for helping look after my brother."

"Are you kidding," said Yuuki, "He was the biggest help imaginable the Botamon were the trouble, weren't you," he directed his comment meaningfully at the little digimon.

"Ooooo!" the Botamon jumped up and down happily, like he'd just praised them.

"Gah! All they want to do is play, we really need to take these guys somewhere where they aren't going to get into trouble."

"Can't help you there, everywhere we've been we've run into trouble."

"Same here."

There was a few minutes of silence then, "It's good to see you guys . . ."

"Yeah, you, too."

"Oi, Yasu, Hayato, Yuuki," Hanako, Hotaru, and their digimon ran up.

"What's up?" asked Yasu.

"We gotta get out of here we just saw Allomon get beat down by a small, cat digimon," said Hanako, "Missimon says it's someone called Nekomon and that he's a bad news."

"T-that's AOD's Digimon!" exclaimed Dracomon, "none of us would stand a chance if he caught up with us!"

"AOD?" questioned Yuuki.

"I'll tell ya later," said Yasu, "It's time to get out of here."

Just then, "I really don't think you'll be going anywhere," a small black, purple, and gray cat leaped down behind Yuuki and the Botamon and a young man, with black hair, wearing a black mask and a black shirt, with an iron plate attached to one shoulder, and black pants, stepped out of the forest behind them, "I think you're going to die."

**

* * *

Author's Comments**

_AOD I usually just call him Aod which closely resembles an old gaelic name that means 'Fire', he is . . . pretty cool, and a force to be reckoned with, Nekomon, by the way, is a digimon I made up, don't know if anyone else has used that particular name so I'm using it, sorry to anyone who might be using the same name, but this digimon has been through three other names already and I really don't want to change it again, sorry._

_To be continued . . ._


	8. Dhampirmon

The wind stirred and whispered through the trees as Dracomon, Gaomon, and the In Training digimon faced the Feline digimon and Yasu, Hayato, Yuuki, and Hanako faced the masked teenager.

Yasu felt like all the strength had been sapped from his body but he knew he had to protect his friends and brother, not that he knew what he was going to do, It was obvious that this newcomer was the person Dracomon had called AOD and from Dracomon's description this guy was strong enough to take on something like Allomon alone. He glanced over his shoulder at Akio, Hotaru and the Botamon who were all huddled together, he swallowed hard and turned back to AOD more determined then ever not to lose here.

The masked teenager tilted his head, slightly, to one side and chuckled, "Oh, what's this? Do you intend to fight me?"

Yasu swallowed his fear, "I won't let you anywhere near my brother and the others."

"That so."

AOD took a step forward then stopped and, suddenly, the world around them seemed to momentarily warp and Yasu heard a sound like a pulse that forced him to cover his ears and familiar senses of pain and desperation forced him to his knees.

"Yasu!" cried Akio, "Yasu, Yasu, what's wrong!"

Hayato looked up at AOD and was surprised to see him backing off a bit one hand on his forehead.

"What's going on?" Hanako questioned Dracomon.

"I . . . I don't know, but you can't hear that sound?"

"What sound?"

"It's like a pulse . . ."

". . . no, I don't hear anything."

Gaomon questioned nothing he knew that at that moment Nekomon was distracted so he attacked but was met with an efficient defense, "Onibi!" a blue fire threw Gaomon back to the others.

Nekomon snarled, " I won't let you get away! Nekomon digivolve to Felismon!"

The feline digimon became a large gray mountain lion and leaped at the digidestined and their digimon.

"Emerald Light!"

A brilliant beam of emerald green light struck Felismon and threw him at AOD's feet.

Felismon De-digivolved to Nekomon and pulled himself to his feet, "I'm sorry, . . . I failed."

The masked teenager looked in the direction the attack had come from and backed away a few more steps. Yasu and the others turned to see a tall, humanoid digimon with long black hair, pale skin, a long purple tail, purple claws, and long purple rabbit like ears, wearing a black overcoat, a red shirt, dark red pants, and a brown helmet that only covered the top part of his face and head with three purple stripes where the visor should have been.

"Agent of Darkness, take your digimon and go, I will not spare you if you harm the Chosen Children!"

"Dhampirmon . . ." murmured Dracomon.

AOD backed away, then retreated into the forest with Nekomon.

Yasu stood up as the Dhampirmon walked up, the digimon, looked down at him, "Are you alright?"

"Er, yeah, I'm fine, . . . who are you?"

"I am called Dhampirmon, I was sent to find you by Gennai."

"Gennai again," said Yuuki.

"Yes, when Firamon failed to report three days ago Gennai sent me to find out what happened . . . it's best we head to the Digimon village just to the east, you can rest there safely and I will explain what has happened, and why you are here."

Dracomon nodded, "It's okay everyone, Dhampirmon may look mean but he's really a great guy."

"If you say so," yawned Yasu.

"I'm hungry," murmured Akio.

Yasu nodded, "Let's go."

Yasu took a step then the familiar dizziness struck him as his vision went dark and he collapsed again this time though Dracomon kept him from falling to the ground.

_Yasu could hear screams echoing through the darkness all around him, the screaming grew until he covered his ears and fell to the ground, then suddenly everything became quiet again and Yasu felt something like very cold fingers brush against his face, "They've gone now, Pulse, look."_

_Yasu opened his eyes and looked around there was no one there everything around him was pitch black, except, a small pool a few feet away from him, the voice spoke again, "Go to the pool, do not shrink from what you will see there."_

_Involuntarily, Yasu got to his feet and walked to the pool, then looked into the glowing water, his eyes widened as he saw that same boy from his first 'vision' suspended deep in the water, the boy was wearing the same outfit that AOD had been wearing earlier, "It can't be . . ."_

"_Do you see, Pulse, do you know him?"_

_Yasu looked back into the darkness, "He's AOD, he tried to kill my friends!"_

"_. . .Look again . . ."_

_Yasu started to turn back then that familiar pain, fear, and sadness washed over him, but this time it was accompanied by a powerful sense of hatred and the fear was much stronger, 'Is this . . .?"_

Yasu sat up with a start, startling Hanako, Akio, and the digimon.

Akio, quickly, got over his start and hugged his brother, "Yasu!"

"Ow, heh, hey, little brother, you okay?"

"Of course I am, are you alright?"

"Mm, I'll be just fine in a minute, where are we anyway?" he looked around at the strange room with very little decoration and and brown walls.

"This is a house in the Koromon village, Dhampirmon brought us here after you passed out," said Dracomon, laying his head on the edge of the bed, "Are you okay to walk? Dhampirmon wants to tell us all about what's going on in the digital world right now, and the Koromon are preparing a feast!"

"Alright then," Yasu got up, and discovered that there was no pain this time, "Let's go."

"Right!"

**

* * *

Author's Comments**

_What, oh, what can be next?_

_To be continued . . ._


	9. Home

Dhampirmon and the others were waiting for them outside, with the Koromon and Botamon. As they walked up Dhampirmon nodded to Yasu, "Feeling better?"

"Much, thank you."

"That's good," Dhampirmon motioned for the three digidestined and their digimon to come and sit down.

The digidestined all sat on rocks in front of Dhampirmon, the Rookie digimon stood beside their digidestined, while the In Trainings sat on their digidestineds' laps.

When everyone had gotten comfortable, Dhampirmon began, "Many, many years ago, the legend goes, the Digital World was threatened by a great evil and eight children from your world came and saved it, ever since then when darkness threatens the Digital World children from your world come to save it, as strange as it seems it has always worked, obviously, these children are called Chosen Children or simply Digidestined.

This time we need you're help to defeat the Agent of Darkness, the Diseased Digimon, and the people they work for."

"'People they work for'?" questioned Hayato.

"Yes, the DRC, Digital Rebirth Center, they are a human organization trying to take over the digital and use the digimon for their own purposes, to that end they have created what could be called False Digidestined, they have taken orphaned humans and stolen digieggs and placed them together and given them replicated digivices, AOD, we believe, is one of these false digidestined, he appeared about two years ago by Earth's time."

". . . Earth . . ." murmured Hotaru, "H-hey, Dhampirmon, why do we have to save the digital world?"

"You don't have to do anything," said Dhampirmon, "Your digivices can easily take you home at any time."

"Really?"

"Really, it is entirely up to you if you want to save this world or not."

"Then why tell us all this?"

"So you can make your decision wisely."

"I-I think I understand . . ."  
Yasu spoke up then, "If we don't save the digital world . . . what will happen?"

". . . DRC will eventually take over completely then more and more digimon and children will forced to become warriors like AOD and Nekomon, then wars will break out in your world and these new False Digidestined will be sold like weapons to the highest bidder . . . it will be chaos . . ."

". . . I see, . . . and you expected us to say we would just go home?"

"I never intended to tell you that, if you hadn't asked."

"Oh, . . . but . . . now I can't leave . . . I can't . . ." Yasu remembered his latest vision, "I can't let any more kids get hurt . . ."

Dhampirmon nodded, knowingly, "If any of you wish to leave the digital world, simply hold the digivice above your head and say, 'De-Digitize', should you wish to return, simply find a computer and hold your digivice up to it and say 'Digitize', though how long this luxury will last I do not know . . ."

"What do you mean?"

"AOD has, undoubtedly, reported to his superiors by now, their priority will soon be the nullification of the digivices' ability to transport you back and forth between worlds."

"But why?" exclaimed Yuuki.

"Because either way they have an upper hand, if they nullify the ability when you're in your world then they've cut off the Digital World's greatest hope, if they catch you here then you will be trapped here unable to leave and they can take their time in hunting you down."

"That's horrible!" said Hotaru, clinging tightly to Kapurimon.

Yasu lowered his head and stared intently at the ground, "How long do you think we have before then?"

"Three days max, the scientists who created the False Digivices are extremely skilled, should ypu choose to go, though, do not worry, you will be able to go back to your world and then return here without losing or gaining time the digivices that each of you holds can synchronize the time between your world and ours, unfortunately this does mean that, in your world, you all have been missing for twelve days."

"Twelve days! My parents must be worried sick!" exclaimed Hanako.

"Mm, mine, too," said Hotaru, "They probably think I've been abducted by aliens or something."

"Yeah," said Yuuki, "My parents probably think I ran away, aga-, I mean, finally."

Akio whispered, "Mama's probably really scared."

"Yeah," murmured Yasu, "Okay, how about this, we can come back at anytime, right, Dhampirmon?"

Dhampirmon nodded.

"Okay, then we'll listen to the rest of what Dhampirmon has to say, eat with the Koromon, then go home and make sure everybody knows we're safe, then we'll spend a day with our families and then everybody that wants to come back and help, will meet at the school at five o'clock in the afternoon the next day, sound good?"

"That's a great plan, Yasu," said Hanako.

Everyone agreed and Dhampirmon nodded, "Very well then, to finish my explanation, DRC is, we believe, after the eleven Fianna Warriors, eleven digimon with immense strength who were once called heroes of the digital world they were who defended the digital world when there was no need for digidestined unfortunately they were easily corrupted and abandoned the Digital World when the largest evil of that time came from behind the wall of fire, it was then that the first digidestined were chosen, there were only two Fianna Warriors to uphold their vow to protect the Digital World, Dynasmon who gave his life for his honor, and Mastemamon who disappeared afterwards and has not been heard from since, to conclude, the Fianna Warriors who have survived are now dark digimon and are now ruling over separate areas of what is known as the Dark Area, we hope that perhaps the digidestined will be able to show the Warriors their folly."

Yasu nodded, "Right, don't worry, Dracomon and I at least will do our best!"

"Me and Kyokyomon, too!" said Akio, holding his digimon up.

"Wah, Akio, please put me down!"

"Heh," Yuuki chuckled and looked back at Gaomon, "Whadda ya say, buddy?"

Gaomon nodded, "I'm with you all the way, to the end."

"Yeah, I thought so."

Dhampirmon nodded, "You have the thanks of every peace-loving digimon in the Digital World, now, I believe it is time for the feast."

"Alright!" cried everybody.

When they had finished the feast, the digidestined prepared to leave.

Dhampirmon said a kind farewell, "I shall await your return."

Yasu nodded, "I'll be back, count on it."

"Yasu?" said Dracomon, "Can I come with you, please? I've always wanted to see Earth!"

"I don't know . . . I think, people might freak out if they saw a dinosaur no matter how small it is . . ."

"Don't worry I'll just turn into my In-Training form then you can hide me in your backpack or tell people I'm a toy, I promise I won't cause trouble!"

Gaomon looked down at his feet, "If we don't go with you guys then . . . this might be the last time we see each other . . . and we waited for so long . . ."

The group looked around at their digimon and finally decided that they would all take their digimon with them, but before they left, Yuuki had all the digimon promise that they would not in anyway attempt to sway their partners decision, the digimon all promised and Gaomon said, "We'd go along with whatever you guys wanted anyway!"

Gaomon and Dracomon De-digivolved and leaped into their digidestineds' arms.

Yasu chose to lead the way back to the real world, he closed his eyes and raised his digivice over his head, "Take me home, De-Digitize!"

The Digivice glowed then suddenly the light completely enveloped Yasu and Bebydomon and flashed so brightly Yasu had to close his eyes then he found himself standing in his own front yard, he looked around, it was real he was home, he lifted Bebydomon above his head, "We did it, Bebydomon! I'm home!"

"Yay!"

Then suddenly Akio and Kyokyomon appeared beside them, "Yasu!"

"Look, Akio! We're home!"

Yasu hugged his little brother, tightly.

Hanako appeared next to them in her own yard, she turned and looked at Yasu with a slight bit of worry in her eyes as Hayato appeared beside her. Yasu turned and smiled, "Don't worry, Hanako, everything's gonna be alright!"

Hanako nodded, "Right!"

Yasu and Akio ran up to the door of their house, but as Yasu reached out to open the door he stopped, what had happened while he was away? Would their mom even be there? Would she even be . . .?

"Yasu," said Bebydomon, "You won't know until you open the door."

Yasu nodded and turned the doorknob. Pushing the door open he called, "Hello? Is anybody home?"

"Mama?" called Akio.

After a moment a familiar masculine voice called, "Yasu? Akio?"

"Uncle Naoki!" cried Akio.

A moment later the tall dark haired man came down the stairs, "It really is you!"

Akio ran to his Uncle and hugged him, "Uncle Naoki!"

Yasu walked up, "I can't believe it . . . We're really home . . ."

Naoki hugged Akio and said, "Where have you two been? Your mother is worried sick!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," murmured Yasu, "Where's Mom?"

"She . . . She's upstairs asleep."

"Is she okay!" asked Yasu, suddenly alarmed.

Naoki nodded, "Yes, just not feeling well."

"I-I'm gonna go sit with her."

". . . Okay . . . she'll be overjoyed to see you when she wakes up."

"Yeah, I know."

Akio followed Yasu up the stairs and both boys clung tightly to each other and their digimon.

In their mother's room they found their mother laying in her bed looking pale and sickly. Yasu and Akio walked up to her bed and sat down on the floor next to her.

"She's gonna be okay right, Yasu?"

"Mm, she'll be alright, Akio, don't worry . . . everything's gonna turn out just fine."

"Okay, I believe you."

Bebydomon and Kyokyomon glanced at each other sadly.

Yasu bent down to his mother and said gently, "Mom, we're home . . ."

Their mother opened her eyes a little, "Y-Yasu . . . Akio . . . is this a dream?"

Yasu shook his head, "No, we're really home, are you okay?"

She nodded a little, "I'm so happy, you're both safe," she sat up and hugged them both, "My babies, I was so worried, you're not hurt are you?"

"No, Mom, we're fine," whispered Yasu, "Please, get some more sleep we'll be here when you wake up."

His mother laid back down and closed her eyes, "I know . . ."

The hours dragged by and Akio and Kyokyomon fell asleep, while Bebydomon lay on the floor next to Yasu and drifted in and out of sleep. After a few more minutes Yasu took his mother's hand in his and began talking to her quietly, "Mom, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Akio and I disappeared, I'm sorry we didn't come back sooner, and I'm sorry . . . but I'm gonna have to leave again tomorrow . . . you see there's this other world, and it's in a lot of trouble because of something the people here are doing, . . . that's where Akio and I have been . . . we made some friends there, . . . and they really need us to help them, they can't win on their own . . ." he remembered his visions again, "And then there are some kids who are being hurt by what those people are doing, and I want . . . I need to help them . . . if I don't . . . then . . . this world will suffer too . . . I can't let the digimon down . . . they need me . . . and even if I don't want to leave you . . . I know it may sound a little selfish but if I don't help them then . . . then . . ."

"Do what you have to, sweetheart . . ." whispered his mother opening her eyes a little, "If you do what you feel in your heart you need to, then I'll be proud of you . . . so . . . proud . . ."

"Mom . . ." Yasu smiled a little, "Thank you . . ."

The next morning Yasu grabbed his backpack and headed for the door, as he opened the door he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw Akio looking up at him, determinedly, "I'm going to."

"No, you have to stay here and take care of Mom, Akio."

"I'm going."

"I said no, I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt."

"I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself, Yasu! And besides I'll have Kyokyomon to keep me safe!"

Yasu was taken aback for a moment then he nodded, "Alright . . . but promise me you'll be careful."

"Mm, I promise."

The two brothers walked out the door leaving a note on the table written by Akio that said, 'Don't worry, we'll be back, count on it'.

Yasu, Akio, and their digimon waited in the computer room of the middle school for a long time, before anyone showed up.

The first ones to arrive were Yuuki and Wanyamon, Yuuki and Yasu nodded to each other and waited in silence for another two hours then Hayato and Hanako showed up with Pagumon and Missimon.

At five o'clock in the afternoon, Yasu got everybody together, "Okay, let's get going."

"What about Hotaru?" said Hanako.

"I don't think she's coming, Hanako, she really just wanted to go home when we were there she'll probably just stay here."

"Mm, you're probably right."

"Right then," Yasu turned to the computer, "Digi-."

"Wait!" Hotaru and Kapurimon ran up, "I'm sorry, we're late, don't leave without us."

"What? You really want to come?"

"Of course, silly," Hotaru smiled, "We've got to save the world, right!"

Yasu smiled and nodded, "Right, let's go," he turned back to the computer, "everybody ready."

"Mm!"

"Right then," Yasu took out his digivice and held it up to the computer, "Digitize!"

The familiar blinding light lit up the room and sucked the children in.

**

* * *

Author's Comments**

_. . . Yasu is very close to his mother, the last thing he ever wants to do is hurt her, so the fact that she might be worried about him is really tearing him up, but he also made a promise and if he didn't keep that promise he'd regret it the rest of his life._

_Tee hee, Akio's note, he's so cute, he wants to be just like his brother._

_To be continued . . ._


	10. Return

They arrived in a house in the Koromon Village but something was wrong.

"Why is everything so quiet?" whispered Akio.

"Maybe everybody's asleep," replied Hotaru.

"No," murmured Yasu, "Something's wrong . . . right, you guys stay here, I'll be right back."

"Yasu, wait," said Hayato, too late, Yasu had already slipped out the door with Dracomon.

Yasu froze as he stepped out into the village it had been laid to waste everything had withered.

"N-no way . . ."

Dracomon curled his lip, "Diseased Digimon, it's Wither again . . ."

Yasu fell to his hands and knees, "It's only been a day, . . . and now, the Koromon and Botamon . . . Dhampirmon, . . . they're all gone . . ."

"Yasu . . ."

". . .We can't let this continue . . . even if it kills me I swear . . . I swear, I will defeat the people who caused this . . ."

"Yasu . . ."

The others were standing in the doorway behind them now, but Yasu didn't seem to realize that they were there, tears had fought their way to his eyes and were streaming down his face.

Suddenly, Yasu felt that all too familiar dizziness and his vision began to go dark again, _No, not now. _

His vision faded back to normal for a moment then suddenly went black and he passed out again.

_Yasu found himself back at the pool the sense of hatred and fear rushing over him again, the fear much stronger then it had been, but now the image of AOD in the water was gone._

"_Huh?"_

"_Do not fear, Pulse, all is not at an end, . . . look, see what has happened since you have been gone."_

"_What?" Yasu turned back to the pool, and the water's surface changed to a scene of a young man with blond hair with two digimon, one looked like a large, black snake and the other appeared to be a giant, bipedal rabbit, walking down towards the Koromon Village. As they neared the village, the young man stopped and the snake digimon stopped with him, "Sebastian?"_

"_Let's let the diseased handle this one, go, Antylamon."_

_The rabbit like digimon leaped down on the village and within the next few minute everything was laid to waste, the young man smiled, "Ah, how beautiful, eh, Boitamon?"_

"_Mm . . ."  
The scene faded out and Yasu lowered his face to the ground, "A false digidestined?"_

"_Yes, do not be sad though, many of the young digimon escaped thanks to Dhampirmon's bravery, though he lost his life for it, he will forever be honored, . . . this is the last time I will visit you, I have no more strength to fight the barrier between us but soon, soon, Pulse, come to me . . ."_

_Out from the darkness stepped a tall black haired humanoid digimon, his face was hidden by a black mask with no markings, two large, white wings attached to his shoulders, his armor was black but the cloth holding the armor together was white, and a red cloth circled his throat and swirled around his body as if it had a mind of it's own, "I am Mastemamon."_

Yasu woke up in the house that he and the others had appeared in when they returned. He sat up slowly and looked around. Dracomon was the only one in the room with him, the rookie digimon was sleeping soundly, but as Yasu stood he raised his head, "You're awake."

"Y-yeah."

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"The others are all outside, shall we join them?"

Yasu nodded.

Outside the rest of the group had been setting up camp and gathering food. As Yasu walked up Yuuki glanced over from his place tending the fire, "You okay? You've done that to us twice now."

Yasu sat down beside him, "Three times actually, and, yeah, I'll live, just . . .," he stared into the fire quietly for a long moment, "Well, it won't happen again for a while . . ."

"Mm."

Silence reigned for a long time then the others came back with food, water, and more fuel for the fire.

Hayato came and sat down with Yuuki and Yasu, then called the others over while the food was cooking, "Alright, we need a plan."

Hanako fell over in surprise, "What made you so responsible all the sudden?"

"Well, I am the oldest and . . . stuff . . . anyway, where should we go from here?"

There was silence for a moment, then Yuuki spoke up, "I think we should go find this 'Gennai' person, I mean he sent, Dhampirmon and Firamon to us to help us, maybe he can tell us more and besides . . . we should tell him what happened here."

"Sounds good, but how do we go about finding him?"

"Maybe the digivice knows something, it seems to do everything else."

"Who knows . . . I can't figure the thing out."

"Maybe there's a way we can contact him from here?"

"Hm, but how?"

Yuuki took out his digivice and looked at it, pressing the button to bring up the map, "Okay, so here we all are, right in the middle of nowhere, and . . . Er, we need someone to tell us what we have to do!"

"Mm," said Hanako, "We can't just wander about randomly like we did before."

Yasu leaned back and looked at the sky, he sighed, "Hanako's right, but we can't just sit here either, so let's try to make an educated guess, hm, Yuuki, you're the only straight A student here, where do you think Gennai is?"

Yuuki glared at him for a moment, then sighed and looked down at his digivice, ". . . does this thing have a projection device?"

He pressed a couple of different buttons until suddenly the digivice's screen glowed and projected the map in the air, "Cool! Now, let's see, this would appear to be an ocean, this is where we are, look, there are markers for where we've already been, sweet, but, . . . uh . . . let's see, I'm guessing this marker that's blinking over here," he pointed to a place on the map that was several miles south of Firamon's cave, "is something important, and there are a few Xs that probably mark the places that have been destroyed like this place, hm . . . I think if we head towards the blinking marker we may find out something or other and that seems as likely a direction as any to find Gennai at, though why the guy didn't just come to meet us when we first got here is a mystery to me . . ."

"See, I knew we could trust you to figure something out."

Yuuki nodded, "Well, let's get some rest then we'll head out, tomorrow."

"Right."

**

* * *

Author's Comments**

_No, cute digimon were harmed in the making of this fan fiction! . . . but this is one of the reasons this story is rated T.  
Yuuki shows us why he's a straight A student, he hated every minute of it, and Yasu is swearing . . . I love this story, don't you?_

_To be continued . . ._


	11. Should Have

The group set off the next morning, with as much supplies as they could carry. Hayato led the way with Pagumon, Gaomon and Dracomon. Hanako walked close behind them but would often stop to wait for Hotaru, Akio, and their digimon, Missimon rested on her shoulder. Yasu and Yuuki, took up the rearguard and walked together, telling each other what had happened during their separate adventures. Yuuki went first telling Yasu about Monochromon and Firamon and then herding the Botamon through the dark cave, at which point he paused for a long moment, and a look of sorrow momentarily flitted across his face, and he murmured, "I should have stayed . . ."

"What?" said Yasu.

"My parents wouldn't have been worried if I hadn't come back, I run away all the time . . .I should have stayed maybe if one of us had been there maybe we could have done something . . ."

Yasu shook his head, ". . . I think if any of us had stayed we would have just added to the casualties."

"Maybe . . . I still feel bad, . . . Firamon entrusted me with the Botamons' lives, and I . . . I let him down . . ."

". . . Maybe some of them got away, Dhampirmon was there he wouldn't have let them get hurt, maybe he was able to get them away . . ."

"Then why didn't he come back to get us?" said Yuuki, sending a strangely knowing look towards his companion.

". . . I-I don't know, . . ."

". . . Whatever . . ." Yuuki sighed, "Come on the others are leaving us behind."

Yuuki continued the account of his and Akio's adventures, finishing with how they had escaped from Flarizamon.

Yasu then told of his, Hayato's and the girls' own adventures with Dracomon and the other digimon finishing with the attack of Allomon shortly before they had met up with Yuuki. When they had finished the sun was sinking towards the horizon and everyone was ready to stop for the night, they made camp and settled in.

**

* * *

Author's Notes**

_Short chapter, I know, I've been pretty distracted though, sorry. Not much happened in this Chapter, but I have a lot of things to decide on, if you have the time, please drop by my profile and take the poll to decide which digimon should digivolve next, thank you for your time._


	12. Laugh

After supper Yasu, Yuuki, Hayato and the rookie digimon sat around the fire talking, while the girls, Akio, and the other digimon tried to get some sleep.

"Yeah, the gate's closed, just like Dhampirmon thought," said Hayato, holding his orange digivice.

Yasu sighed, "So, we're stuck here now."

"Looks like it . . ."

The group was silent for a moment then Yuuki laid back and stared up at the stars, saying, "Well, the only thing we can do about that is beat the snot out of DRC."

"I have no doubt that that is much easier said then done," murmured Yasu.

"We can do it, Yasu," said Dracomon, "You watch next time AOD and Nekomon show up we'll give 'em what for!"

"Mm," Yasu followed Yuuki's example and turned his gaze up to the sky.

After a moment Hayato sighed, "Well, we should get some rest, we won't be doing any world saving if we're to tired to walk."

"Yeah."

The boys slept close to the fire and took turns keeping watch.

The group started out again before dawn, heading for the mountains in the distance that seemed to be where they needed to go according to their map.

When the sun hung directly overhead they finally found themselves at the base of a large mountain.

Yasu, who had been leading the group forward called a halt, "We should rest up and eat some lunch before we try to climb this, we're gonna need our strength."

"Right," said Hayato, "We should also get some water, we don't need anybody fainting from dehydration, Pagumon and I can take care of that."

"Good idea, but take Yuuki and Gaomon with you."

"'fraid I'll get eaten by some big bad digimon?" joked Hayato.

"No, I'm afraid you'll give the 'big bad digimon' indigestion."

The small joke managed to lighten the somber mood that had prevailed over the group just enough that, for the first time since they had returned to the digital world, they actually laughed.

* * *

**Author's Comments**

_New chapter,_ onwards!

To be continued . . .


	13. Warning

**Author's Note**

_And then . . . _

_

* * *

_

Hayato, Yuuki and their digimon set out to find water and soon they had found a stream not far from the group's resting spot.

As they started back towards the camp, Hayato noticed Yuuki staring at him. It wasn't the first stare Hayato had gotten since the group had arrived, but it was beginning to annoy him, "What?"

"What 'what'?"

"Why am I a sudden center of interest?"

". . . Er, 'center of interest' is a bit of an overstatement."

"Well, whatever it is, what's got everybody staring at me like I'm from Mars?"

"Well, stop acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird."

"You're totally acting weird, you're the lazy, irresponsible, spoiled guy, but since we got here," Yuuki looked up at the sky and sighed, "I don't know, you're just different. I mean, Yasu's kinda got everything under control, but, still, we've all kinda gotten into the habit of looking to you to be the responsible one a lot more then we used to. I'm trying to figure out if this is a good thing or a bad thing but I can't decide."

"I don't follow."

"I'm afraid that once we get back to our world you'll go back to being you and we'll be in the bad habit of trusting you."

"Oh, thanks," growled Hayato, sarcastically, "That's a wonderful way to tell someone what you think of them."

"Hey, don't give me that you've known what I think of you since the day Hanako introduced us!"

Hayato started to defend himself but, suddenly, their digivices let out a loud alarm. The screens flashed red and white with a large black arrow pointing towards the camp.

"What is going on!" exclaimed Yuuki.

"I don't know," responded Gaomon, who was, surprisingly, calm, given the situation, "But we better hurry back, the others could be in trouble."

Gaomon leaped off towards the camp and the other three followed quickly.

**

* * *

Author's Note**

_. . . Um, . . . Ta-daa!_

_To be continued . . .  
_


End file.
